


Art for 'Separation '

by stormbrite



Category: Army Of Darkness (Comics), Army of Darkness (1992)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'Separation' by rise_your-dead for The Small Fandoms Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Separation '

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596251) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



**Author's Note:**

> I did this art as a pinch hit artist and although I had seen The Army of Darkness movie I wasn’t familiar with the comics which most of the story is based,The Ash in Space –Army of Darkness comic series. I did read about the storyline on a wiki and used pictures from it and the movie for the art.  
> The author has a very good Ash ‘voice’ ,I could hear him in my head as I was reading


End file.
